


Nobody disrespects my Tommy

by haylee_joseph



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Glader Slang, M/M, Newt/Thomas - Freeform, hate gally, im bad at tagging just read, lots of fluff, newt loves tommy, tommy loves newt, violent newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylee_joseph/pseuds/haylee_joseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is sad and Gally is a bully who makes things worse so Newt teaches him a thing or two and then he takes his boy out for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody disrespects my Tommy

Newt didn't remember exactly when Thomas first started showing signs of depression, probably because the younger boy hid it so well. But eventually he found out and it  _hurt_. Newt loved Thomas with his entire heart, every inch of his being screamed for his Tommy. So like the good boyfriend he is, he practically worships the ground the small boy walks on. 

Not that Thomas noticed. Thomas didn't seem to notice anything the last few weeks. His brain is a dull swirling pit of sadness, so strong he can feel it in his toes and for the love of god he doesn't understand  _why._ He's got amazing grades, great friends, and the best boyfriend in the entire galaxy and yet hes so sad it hurts. 

Thomas had done a really good job of hiding his depression from everyone (with the exception of Newt because lets face it, Newt is everywhere all the time and its impossible to hide anything from the blond haired beauty) but some days he could feel the tears swimming in his eyes, waiting for the smallest excuse to let lose and spill every dark secret he had.

He felt it that morning.  _Should have stayed home,_ he thought as he walked into the lunch room alongside his best friend Chuck who had been rambling on about some video game for the last two minutes straight.  _Should have stayed home, should have stayed home, should have stayed home._ Thomas could feel his eyes grow misty as they went through the lunch line.

He grabbed an apple and a slice of pizza, though he had no desire to eat any of it. Maybe he'd ask Newt to take him out for ice cream after school, they hadn't done that in awhile. 

Chuck was still going on with an occasional "That's so cool" from Thomas. He had managed to calm himself down a bit, focusing on the glee in Chuck's younger eyes. The freshman was so innocent it was almost painful to witness. 

And they continued like that for the next half hour. Thomas was calm enough to continue the day by the time the bell hand rung, he'd even taken a few small bites of his pizza though that was because Minho was glancing at him every few seconds and if he didn't eat then he knew the Asian would tell Newt and that was a conversation he did not want to have today thank you very much.

Fifth hour was next, and luckily he shared that class with Newt. Strange as it be, he missed the presence of Newt every second they spent apart. He'd never admit it though. Newt had put up with all of Thomas' shit and Thomas was terrified that his neediness or undeniable sadness would drive Newt right into the arms of someone else. He'd never admit that either.

His maths class was bittersweet. Newt sat across the room from him, but he was there and that's all that mattered. 

Newt caught Thomas' hand in the hallway, intertwining their fingers as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to the smaller boys cheek. "Hey beautiful," He mumbled sweetly. Thomas felt the muscles in his face twitch as he smiled a bit, a sight that Newt swore to himself he'd never take for granted. "How's my boy doing today?" 

"'M good." Thomas said, and he actually meant it. He did feel good right now, hand locked safely in his lovers. Moments like this, small meaningful moments, are what kept his heart beating on his worst nights. "Missed you." He mumbles out almost silently. But Newt heard him, Newt always heard him.

"Missed you too love." Newt replied, giving Thomas' hand a light squeeze. Newt could feel his face light up like a Christmas tree, Thomas was having a good day and that made his day a hundred times better.

They entered the classroom hand in hand and Newt walked Thomas to his seat where he leaned down to place a tender kiss to Thomas' lips. It was quick, but Thomas could feel the love and admiration seep from Newt onto himself. 

"Love you Tommy." Newt mumbled as he pulled away, turning to make his way to his own seat. He eventually took his seat and watched as the rest of the class seemed to flood in one by one. 

A tall dark haired boy walked in and Thomas almost whined.  _Not today,_ Thomas thought.  _Please, not today._

Gally entered the room, evil smirk and all as he took his seat right next to Thomas. "Hey faggot." He chuckled, shooting a hateful look in Thomas' direction. Thomas frowned and kept his eyes down. 

Gally was often mean to Thomas but Thomas always ignored it. He never told Newt because Newt was six foot tall and had the means to kick Gally's sorry ass right back to wherever he came from, and he'd do it. Thomas didn't want Newt to think he couldn't handle himself though, he didn't need his boyfriend to double as his babysitter. 

For the next five minutes or so, Gally continued to mumble insults at Thomas who tried his best to brush them off. Instead, choosing to revise his homework that he and Newt worked on together the night before.

"Answer me when i talk to you, shuck face." Gally spit louder than normal, drawing the attention of a few surrounding students. 

Thomas couldn't answer, he didn't hear the previous question. Instead he just lifted his gaze and looked at Gally like a deer caught in headlights. Gally hit the desk and Thomas jumped, eyes darting across the room to find none other than Newt watching. 

Newt was always watching. 

"I-" Thomas tried to reply, he really did. But instead his eyes fogged up and he could feel everyone staring at him and his heart began to beat a bit faster. 

"Do we have a problem here?" He heard a British accent snap. Newt was now standing beside Gally, a murdurus glare etched into the pale skin. Thomas bit his lip. 

"Yeah we do actually," Gally mused, pointing at Thomas. "This gay ass shuck face doesn't know how to speak aparently. Looks like he needs an English lesson or two if you ask me." 

Thomas winced and Newt seen it. He watched as Newt took a deep intake of breath, reading his response. "Newt, love its okay." Thomas blurted out, wanting to avoid a fight at all costs. 

"See, what did I say?" Gally continued, " _Love"_ he repeated as if the word tasted like bile. "Gay ass shuck face." 

Newt leaned down dangerously close to Gally's face, and Thomas wanted to cry. Okay, maybe he was crying but nobody was looking at him anymore, the focus was on his boyfriend who was obviously very,  _very_ angry. His face now glowed a faint red as he whispered through his teeth. "That gay ass shuck face is the love of my life, thank you very much."

Gally paled a bit as Newt set a tattooed covered arm on the scared boys desk. "I'd apologize right now, if you don't want to be swallowing your teeth." Thomas admired Newt. He had never seen his boyfriend this angry, yet he was so composed.

Gally sent a look to Thomas who was still crying. Though his face had paled, he didn't seem ready to give in quite yet. "So that makes you a gay ass shuck face too?" He aske d hatefully. 

Nobody really seen it coming. It happened so fast. 

Newt's fist collided with Gally's face so smoothly you could tell he was planing on doing it eventually. The sickening crack could be heard all across the room and Thomas wondered where the hell his teacher was. 

Gally stumbled and tried to stand but Newts arm found its way to his shoulder to hold him down as he laid hit after his across the teens face. 

Thomas sprung into action as blood started to flow. He set a very careful hand on Newts lower back and pleaded despretly. "Newt please, come on lets get out of here  _please."_

Then as if a switch had been hit, Newt dropped his arms and took Thomas' hand, leading him out of the room. 

He was still seething, Thomas could almost see the anger roll off of him in waves. "Nobody, and I mean  _nobody_ will ever talk to my Tommy like that you hear me?" He spat. 

Thomas wasn't hurt by his tone, instead he was grateful to have someone who cared so deeply about him. "Good that." Thomas whispered, finally wiping at his eyes. God he was such a cry baby. 

Newt finally stopped walking as they neared the exit and suddenly pushed Thomas against the wall, the taller boy leaned his forehead down so it rested lightly on his own. "Thomas- Tommy, I love you okay?" He sighed, pecking Thomas' lips three times in a row. "I love you so much that it makes me crazy sometimes. I just- you're mine and you're so beautiful and so amazing and I just love you so  _fucking_ much." He was breathing heavy and his eyes became a bit misty. "So listen to me baby boy, if anyone and I mean  _anyone_ ever disrespects you or hurts you let me know okay?" He let his eyes close and Thomas couldn't look away. 

He felt his heart swell with so much emotion that he thought he'd burst. "I love you, Newt." Was all he could say at first. He wrapped his arms around the older boys waist an pulled him closer, burring his face in the crook of his lovers neck with his eyes closed. "I love you" he repeated, his lips brushing against Newt's neck. He gave Newt a few moments to recover and gain his wits. 

They stood there silently for awhile. Newts hands against the wall to hold himself up as Thomas clung to his torso, face still burring in Newt's neck. 

Newt was the first to move.

"We can go back to class if you want." Newt said, taking a good look at his hand after kissing the top of Thomas' head. Thomas smiled fondly, but nodded towards the door. 

"I was actually wondering if um," He felt kind of silly, and was afraid Newt would say no. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get out of here and go get ice cream or something?" His voice went up three pitches towards the end of the sentence and Newt smiled.

"Course Tommy, anything for you." He cheesed, reaching in his pocket to grab his keys. Together they walked out to the student parking lot, and Newt opened the door for Thomas.

"You okay sunshine?" Thomas asked after a few seconds, his eyes glued to Newts face. 

Newt was wearing his black aviators, along with his leather jacket that made him look very intimidating even though it covered the black ink that traced his skin. Thomas had spent hours upon hours just staring at Newt, but it never got old. He never wanted to look away because Newt was so damn beautiful. 

"I'm fine babe." Newt replied, casting a smile Thomas' way. "Dairy Queen?" 

"Please?" Thomas smiled and he felt happy. Genuinely happy.


End file.
